The Secret Of The Shadow Ice Fairy Vol 1
by Seth Metagari
Summary: The Shadow Fairy War that threatens the extinction of Ice Fairies... A powerful secret held by a single Ice Fairy... There's only one way to end it all. Is SHE up to the task?
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Ice Revealed

Author's Notes: This is something that I've had planned out for a while, but I've never been able to get myself to put it into a story. So, here you go. Also, please note that this story and my "Ace Attorney Cirno" story are not to take place in the same timeline. Also, when Cirno is involved, the story will be told in first-person through her eyes, unless stated otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Touhou characters, and the version of Cirno I am using belongs to Yurume Atsushi, though she will eventually turn into my own version of Cirno.

Chapter 1: Shadow Ice Revealed

My name is Cirno. I used to be a young ice fairy, in fact, I was quite literally a child, and I wasn't very smart. I was always thinking, and bragging about, being the strongest, and I used to enjoy freezing frogs, even though it got Suwako mad. But because of a pill I accidentally swallowed, I've really changed. I'm now a young and (mostly) mature woman, and I'm far more intelligent than I was as a kid. I no longer brag about strength that I don't have. In fact, I don't brag at all anymore. I'm also a lot stronger than before, but I don't care about being the strongest anymore either, just as long as I'm strong enough to protect myself and my friends. However, there are still a few things that I want to know. Who are my parents, and why did they abandon me? I'm sure they had a good reason, but I still wanted to know.

"Hey, Cirno, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" The familiar voice came from downstairs as I was just getting out of the bed. "I'll be down soon, Letty! I just need to get changed!", I told her. "Alright!", she said back. I then opened up a drawer and pulled out the clothes Letty had made me after my transformation.

After about half a minute, I was walking into the kitchen, where Letty was cooking up a basic breakfast, eggs and bacon. "How are you feeling today, Cirno?" "I'm fine. But I did have an unusual dream last night." "Is that so? You'll have to tell me about it." Letty moved the just-finished eggs onto a couple of plates, and placed a couple pieces of bacon on them before moving them to the table. I then sat down in one of the chairs, and began eating.

"Well, it seemed to have taken place in some village for Ice Fairies, but I'm not quite sure." "An Ice Fairy Village? That's odd." "I know. And there were so many Ice Fairies I haven't seen before. It was peaceful, for a while. Then, there was a very bright flash, and it was only for an instant, but things changed. The town was suddenly on fire, and had taken on some heavy damage. Not only that, the Ice Fairies were under attack. The attackers weren't fairies, as far as I could tell, but they all had purple hair and purple eyes. What's more, the weapons they used seemed to actually KILL whoever was struck down." "That's horrible!" "I know. But it looked like a large number of Ice Fairies managed to escape." "Do you think this means anything?" "I don't know..."

After I finished eating, I quickly thanked Letty and took off for the forest near the Misty Lake, where I used to live. From there, I watched my old friends, Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia, and Wriggle, play in the lake. As I continued watching from afar, I noticed something on the other side of the lake. It was hidden in the trees, but it was a human, or was it a youkai? But what really caught my attention was that he had purple hair and purple eyes. However, it almost immediatly turned around and walked off. I felt that something wasn't right, but I didn't know what. That's when something big happened.

A giant blaze of purple fire suddenly appeared, cutting right through the lake and the area my friends were playing in. Thankfully, they managed to avoid it, but something just wasn't right about the situation. Not only that, but Daiyousei looked afraid, as if she knew what was happening, while the others were just simply confused.

"Daiyousei, you've been warrented for arrest by the Shadow Fairy King, Nashi." The voice came from a young man by the lake who also had purple hair and purple eyes. I didn't know what a Shadow Fairy was, but I was sure he was one of them. "W-Why?! I did nothing wrong!" "We've recieved intel that says otherwise. Come along quietly or face elimination." "(Dai-chan's in trouble!)" I quickly placed my hand on the ground, making it freeze. I then sent the 'Ice Energy' towards the Shadow Fairy, hoping to catch him in a deep freeze, but he seemed to have senced it and jumped out of the way at the last second. "Just like the intel said, there is a survivor here!" "(Oh no, Cirno! If only she wasn't so stubborn! She'll get us both killed!)" "(Darn it, I missed!)" I didn't have much time to react, as he sent another purple blaze in my direction. I instinctively dodged to the side, but I jumped toward the lake, and since Daiyousei and the others hadn't seen my new form before then, they were taken by surprise.

"(W-What?! That's not... Who is that?!)" "So you're the Ice Fairy that resides here. Not very smart to seperate from the other survivors." "(Survivors? What does he mean?) Who are you, and what do you want?" "Acting dumb won't get you anywhere!" He suddenly charged at me, and I barely reacted on time to dodge his attack. However, he was quicker than I though, as he charged at me again while I was still recovering from the landing. While I did manage to avoid the main attack, he managed to get a punch in, and right in my stomach, too. While I was trying to recover, he grabbed the neck of my dress and lifted me up.

"Now tell me, where are the other survivors?" "W-What are you talking about? What others?" "Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the other survivors!" " I have no idea what you're talking about." He was mad at that point, but suddenly, he began to look like he realized something. "I see... Now I understand. You've been transformed, haven't you?" "(W-What the?! How did he-)" "Well then... might as well fix that!" Suddenly, my vision went black, but it wasn't a problem with my eyes. He was surrounding me with a dark power, and I could feel it changing me... no, it was eliminating the effects of the pill I swallowed. I was changing back into my childish form, becoming weaker, though for some reason my mind and personality were unaffected. And just before it vanished, I could feel myself being thrown at something, and before I knew it, I slammed into the forest, with the trees falling on top of me. I was badly injured. My head hurt, there was blood flowing from my forehead, and I was unable to move.

"Hahahahah! So it seems that your true form was just a weakling! Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon. But first, the traitor!" The man then turned to Daiyousei, who was frozen in fear. "Now then..." At that moment, I could have sworn something had dropped into my mouth. It was some sort of liquid, but I couldn't tell. But that's when things really started to change. My entire body started to pulse. It was slow at first, but it quickly sped up.

Aya's view

Just passing over the Misty lake, I noticed a strange purple-haired individual. By the side of the lake, I could barely make out Cirno underneath a pile of trees. "Now die!" The purple-haired individual then lunged at Daiyousei, who was also at the lake, as well as Rumia, Mystia, and Wriggle, and he drew out a sword he had on him. I was just about to swoop in and save her, when the pile of trees suddenly burst, and Daiyousei just seemed to vanish. I looked around and saw Cirno carrying Daiyousei near the edge of the lake closest to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. However, Cirno looked... different. "Now this might be interesting..."

Shadow Fairy's view

"(W-What the?! How did she just vanish like that?!)" I looked around, noticing the Ice Fairy putting the traitor on the ground, but she seemed different. I didn't know why, I thought it was just the blood coming from her forehead at first, but then I noticed that her hair had changed, making her a dual-tone of blue and purple, with the purple section in a flame-like design. Her left eye had also seemed to have turned purple, and her wings had undergone a similar change. "Heh, so you manage to change your appearance. You think that will scare me?" I got no reply, unless you count her sticking her hand out me and sending my own Shadow Blaze at me as a reply. I barely managed to dodge, but I was taken by surprise on how she could use a Shadow Fairy skill. However, just as I got out of one, I was greated with another Shadow Blaze, which managed to hit me head on. After I had taken my own attack, which hurt pretty badly, I had no choice but to retreat. "Don't think this is over! I will be back!"

Aya's view

I watched as the purple-haired individual had fled, flying off far away, then fixing my gaze at the newly transformed Cirno. "Impressive. Whatever happened to her, she's gotten a lot stronger." Just at that moment, Cirno had fainted right on top of Daiyousei. However, it looked like it was more of a permanent transformation, as she hadn't changed back. "Well, then... I've got some good data for my newspaper, so I guess I could help those two out."

Author's note: Started with one version of Cirno, ended with another. Trust me, this new version of Cirno is gonna be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: Cirno's Leaving

Author's notes: I had typed up this chapter before, but I decided to change it, so... whatev.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou characters, only the version of Cirno that is being used, as well as the Shadow and Ice Fairies.

Chapter 2: Cirno's Leaving

When I woke up, I found myself back in Letty's house. As I got out of the bed, I began to wonder about what happened back then. I knew that the Shadow Fairy taking away my transformed state was true, but I couldn't believe the part where I had gotten stronger and even used a Shadow Fairy skill. However, to make sure, I took a quick look in the mirror. My hair had turned dual-tone, with a purple flame-like design added on, and my left eye had turned purple. My wings had also changed, not in shape, but there was a flame-shaped purple coloring added on. Because of that, I had to accept that it had happened.

Just then, I noticed a new set of clothes by the mirror. They looked just like the set I had worn after I had swallowed that pill, but unlike the set I was wearing, which got smaller for some reason, there was a purple flame design on it, as if to match my new transformation. I quickly changed into them, and went downstairs and outside.

It was dark outside, and a bit cold, too, but I didn't pay much attention to that. "(That Shadow Fairy was after Daiyousei because of me... but if he's hunting Ice Fairies, then... that dream of mine... was it actually a memory? Anyway, I can't stay here any longer. But I have to let Letty know somehow...)" I went back inside and got some paper and a pen, and began to write something down. I then folded it and left it there, and left.

I moved quickly, making my way to the Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu lived. Reimu was the only one, besides Yukari, who could let me into the Outside World. Fortunately, she was still outside when I got there. I didn't know why, but I decided not to question it. "Huh...? Cirno? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask you a favor..."

"Wait, hold on. These Shadow Fairies... you think they're not from Gensokyo?" Yeah." "And you think there are other Ice Fairies out there, too?" "That's right." "And this all started with a dream you had?" "Yep." "I see... I thought it was strange that you were the only Ice Fairy I could find in Gensokyo. Alright, I'll let you through, but only this once, okay?" "Alright. Thank you." "And Cirno..." "Yeah?" "Take care of yourself, alright?" "... Alright."

Reimu got up and placed her hands out, and the Hakurei Border became visable. An opening then appeared inside of it, and I quickly ran through it. As soon as I got through to the other side, the border disappeared behind me. I took a look around and saw that I was just in an open clearing. I looked down and found a dirtied cloak under my feet. I figured I could use it to stay hidden, at least for now, so I grabbed it and put it on, covering my wings and my body, leaving only my head visable, and started to move forward.

Author's notes: Cirno's not in Gensokyo anymore. In this new setting, anything could happen. You'll just have to stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bar With A Secret

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I had forgotten about the fanfic for quite a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Touhou characters, only the version of Cirno that is being used, as well as the Shadow and Ice Fairies.

Chapter 3: A Bar With A Secret

After days of walking, I finally made it to civilization. A city, to be exact. There were buildings everywhere, and the streets were littered with cars and people. After wandering around, I found a bar, which, if I recalled correctly, was also a place to get information. I wasn't sure if I could get any of the info I was looking for, but it was worth a shot, so I went inside.

Inside of the bar was a large number of people enjoying drinks like beer and wine. I walked up to the counter where the bartender was standing. He seemed like a normal bartender, if you don't mind the blue hair. When I got up on the chair, he offered to get me a soft drink. Because I still had my intellect, I knew that soft drinks were non-alcoholic drinks for any age, and was also called "soda" or "pop" by some. If I weren't in the outside world, I would have probably gotten some beer instead, but I decided to make do. He left for a bit and came back with a glass filled with a blackish-brown soda, with a straw inside of it.

"So, would you happen to know anything about the Ice Fairies?", I said, surprising the bartender. "A-Are you with the Shadow Fairies?", he replied. I shook my head to tell him I wasn't, and he sighed, and took a look around. "Let's talk about it after the bar closes." He slipped me a key, which I assumed was my way back into the bar. "That's a backdoor key. You can get to the back from the near-by alleyway." "Right, then." Just then, I heard the bar doors open again, and the bartender suddenly looked worried.

A small group of people with purple hair and eyes, which I presumed to be Shadow Fairies, walked up to the counter, sitting on the empty seats beside me. "Alright, gramps, get us some beers." "Y-Yes, of course." The bartender left and returned with a few mugs full of beer, once for each member of the group. I watched the group as they drank it down, laughing it out as they rambled on. After they were finished, I noticed that they were just leaving instead of leaving any payment.

"Hey! You forgot to pay for your drinks!", I said, turning around to them. The group stopped and turned toward me. "What was that?", one of them said back to me. "I said you didn't pay for your drinks." "You clearly don't know who's in charge around here! We'll teach you a lesson, kid!" "Kid, don't. They're Shadow Fairies. They're not the kind you should be messing around with.", the bartender tried to warn me. "If they're Shadow Fairies, then it's all the more reason to do this.", I replied just before jumping down and getting ready for a fight.

The group surrounded me, thinking that they had the advantage. However, when they tried to jump me, I jumped out of the way, causing them to crash into each other. That ticked them off, as they all went after me, but I dodged their attacks, getting underneath them, and hitting them with a few of my own. It seemed to tick them off even further, as they began to get out weapons, and lunged at me again. However, I was just too quick, dodging them all again, and launching my own counter attacks, this time knocking them into the side of the counter, as well as almost knocking my drink over. At that point, they were just outright mad, but I got behind them and stuck them in their necks, causing them to lose consciousness. At that point, everyone in the bar was just staring at the scene, surprised at what had happened.

"W-Whoa, kid. That's incredible.", the bartender said, "I've never seen anyone take down any Shadow Fairies, let alone a group of them." "It was nothing, really.", I replied, getting back onto the stool, "I just don't like their type." I then grabbed my glass and began to drink from it. I have to say, it was actually good. "So, what kind of Soda is this? I've never had it before." "It's brand name is 'Dr. Pepper'.", the bartender replied, "Though I don't fully understand the reasoning behind the name, but there's quite a few people who like it. Anyway, this one's on the house." "Huh? But I couldn't possibly..." "It's alright. You did take out that group down there. It's the least I can do." "I see... Thanks."

After finishing my drink, I waited in the alleyway beside the bar until nightfall, and used the backdoor key to get back in. Once inside, I saw the bartender with a small group of others, who were also blue-haired, but I doubted it was a coincidence. "Are you sure this girl can be trusted? What if she's a spy for the Shadow Fairies?", one of them said. "I very much doubt they're even aware of us.", that bartender said, "They just think this place is a bar with a bartender that just happened to have blue hair and blue eyes." "I just hope we don't regret this..." "How about this, then? Let's test her." "Good idea."

"What you got in mind?", I said, letting them know I was there. "Oh, hey. We didn't notice you.", the bartender said, "Anyway... I know. You know this place?" The bartender showed me a picture of a factory. It was unfamiliar to me, but I assumed it had something to do with the Shadow Fairies. "Nope.", I replied. "I-Is that so... I see. It's a factory where the Shadow Fairies create their weapons." "A Weapons Factory? I see... what you want me to do?" "I need you to get in there and take some of their weapons so we can analyze them. But make sure you're not seen. Here's the map to get there." He then handed me a detailed map with the path drawn on from the bar to the factory. "Alright. I'll be back, then." After that, I ran out of the bar, closing and locking the door behind me. "I just hope I didn't send her on a suicide mission..."

*To Be Continued*

Author's notes: So, yeah, that bar's kinda important to the plot. But I won't be saying why just yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

Author's notes: I've been focusing more on my Kingdom Hearts story that this one. Five ongoing stories at once isn't exactly good... well, whatever. I started it, so I'm gonna finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any official Touhou characters. The only things I do own are my version of Cirno, and the Shadow and Ice Fairies.

Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

A few days ago

Letty's view

I was walking down the stairs, looking around for something, when I noticed the note on the hallway table. I walked over, picked it up, and began reading it.

I can't help but feel that Dai-chan was put in danger because of me. I don't want her to get hurt, so I've decided that I'm going to leave Gensokyo. I won't be gone forever, just until things become safe again. I do have something to ask of you, though. I was hoping that you could protect Dai-chan for me. Thanks.

Cirno

"Cirno..." I was pretty depressed. "Letty?", Daiyousei said, startling me. "Where's Cirno?" "Um, uh... well... Cirno left...", I replied. "What do you mean she left?" "... She's not in Gensokyo anymore.", I replied, startling her, but before I could continue, Daiyousei suddenly stormed out. "Daiyousei! Come back!", I shouted out, but to no avail.

Daiyousei's view

I ran all the way up to the Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu was sweeping the walkway. "Daiyousei? What are you doing here?", Reimu asked. "D-Did Cirno come here?", I asked, ignoring Reimu's question. "Yes, she did. Last night. She asked me to let her into the Outside World." "Reimu, please. You have to let me through. I can't leave Cirno out there alone!" "I-I can't do that. It's too dangerous for you." "B-But..." My eyes began to tear up. "D-Don't cry! Ngh... fine. But only if you stay out of trouble." I then gave Reimu a surprise hug. "Thank you!"

Now

Bartender's view

A cloaked girl with long, green hair walked into the bar and jumped onto the stool. When I came to her, she flashed what seemed to be a medal that looked like a Great Fairy wing with a green capital D on it. "D-Daiyousei? What are you doing here?", I asked. "I'm looking for Cirno.", Daiyousei replied, "Have you seen her?" "T-The princess? No, I don't think I have. But she might come here if you wait." "Thanks, Hielo. Anyway, I'll take a soft drink." "Coming right up."

Cirno's view

I was hiding inside of the Shadow Fairy Weapons Factory, waiting for an oppertunity to snatch some weapons without being noticed. Eventually, I heard the lunch signal, and the factory cleared out. Seeing this as my chance, I made my way to the truck containing the weapons that were to be shipped, and grabbed a few, one of each type there was in there, and bagged them together. I then heard the signal again, and moved quickly to stay out of sight. I waited there until nightfall and took the chance to use the darkness to escape.

Daiyousei's view

Back at the bar, in the back, I was tieing my hair ribbon back into my hair when I heard the door unlock. Curious, I silently moved to the door to see Hielo and a few others with the dual-tone girl. I got as close as she could to hear the conversation. "That's impressive.", Hielo said, "I never imagined the Shadow Fairies used so many types of weapons. I think we can trust you after all." "Thanks.", the dual-tone girl said. I noticed that she sounded just like Cirno. "So, now what?", she said. "Well, we try to space the missions out a bit.", Hielo said, "If we do too many at once, the Shadow Fairies might get suspicious. For now, let's get these analyzed. Come on, I'll show you the main base." "Alright."

"Cirno?!", I came into the room, startling the dual-tone girl. "D-Dai-chan?! What are you-", she replied. I definitely knew it was Cirno at this point. "That's what I should be asking you!", I replied, cutting her off, "Why did you leave Gensokyo?!" "I-I didn't want to put you in danger because of me again..." "Idiot! I'm officially labeled as a traitor to the Shadow Fairies now! Even if you're not there, they'd still come after me!"

"D-Dai-chan, calm down, please!", Cirno said, "I left a note asking Letty to protect you incase they came back." "They'd just kill her, too!", I replied, "They'll kill anyone allied with labeled traitors and Ice Fairies." "I-I didn't know that! I barely even know anything about them." "Jeez, Cirno! You just never change, do you?!" "Th-That's not true! It's just... nobody ever told me about them."

Hearing Cirno say that made me snap out of my rage. She was right. She was always protected from the existence of Shadow Fairies, so she didn't know anything about them. But seeing Cirno act so mature... it wasn't like her. Perhaps she had changed after all. "I... I'm sorry, Cirno.", I said, "I let my anger get the better of me." "It's alright, Dai-chan., she replied, "I understand. Besides, we're friends, right?" Hearing that made me feel a bit better. "... Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Author's notes: Bet you didn't expect the "Cirno is a princess" thing. With the way she acts in canon, I doubt there's very many who would think of it. But guess what. I did.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Author's notes: This one took me multiple nights to finally finalize, but I got it. Anyway, wouldn't it be cool if someone ended up making a game based off of this story?

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow Ice Cirno, the Ice Fairies, and the Shadow Fairies.

Chapter 5: Secrets

Hielo, Daiyousei, and I were walking down a metal hallway inside of the main base, located below the bar. Hielo had finished showing me around, and after a while, we came to a doorway. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay.", Hielo said. He then opened the door using the hand scanner located on the frame. "Thank you.", I told him, walking inside. After he closed the door, I pressed my ear to it.

"Daiyousei, are you sure this is really the princess?", I heard Hielo ask. "Yes, I'm sure. You can trust me.", Daiyousei replied. "I know.", Hielo replied, "It's just... she doesn't look all that much like an Ice Fairy." "I know, Hielo.", Daiyousei replied, "But I know Cirno better than anyone else. This is definitely her. But make sure she doesn't find out. She doesn't know anything about it." "I understand." I then waited for the two to walk off, and leaned my back onto the door, letting myself slide on it. "I'm... a princess?"

Daiyousei's view

"Your Highness.", Hielo said, looking at one of the doors, "We have a report on the Shadow Fairy weapons." The door then opened, revealing the Ice Fairy Queen in her PJs. She looked like she was tired. "I hope this is good.", she said. "It is.", Hielo replied, "We've managed to obtain and analyze some of their weapons. We should be able to create a countermeasure now."

"Is that so?", she replied, "I see. Very well. Get the scientists working on it as soon as possible." "Understood.", Hielo replied. "Your Majesty, there's something else.", I said. "Oh? What is it?" I paused for a bit. "Cirno is here.", I said, surprising her, "But she's unaware of her lineage. It may be best to keep it that way for a while."

"I see...", she replied, "I don't want to lie to my own child, but if it's for her sake... alright. Make sure she doesn't find out, at least for now." "Yes, ma'am.", I replied. "Also, Daiyousei, can I speak to you in private for a bit?" "Y-Yes, of course." "Very well.", Hielo said, "I shall take my leave." Hielo then walked off.

"Daiyousei, you know I'm grateful for all you've done for us, right?", she said. "Of course, your Highness.", I replied, though confused. "Well, I think it's time I told you something about Cirno that I've been hiding for a while." "W-What is it?" "Well, it's actually about her lineage." "Her... lineage?" "That's right. You know about the Shadow Family, right?" "Yeah. They're Shadow Fairy's Royal Family, just like how the Ice Family is the Ice Fairy's royal family. But why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you see... Cirno is from both the Ice and the Shadow family.", she said, surprising me. "W-What...? You mean... she's a...", I replied. "Yes. She's a half-breed. A 'Shadow Ice' Fairy. But her Shadow Fairy powers were sealed to protect her." I paused for a moment. "That explains why she suddenly had dual-tone hair." She seemed surprised by this. "D-Dual-tone?!", she said, "You mean she's already unsealed some of her powers?!" "Y-Yeah, I guess. Though I haven't seen her use them yet." "I see... Daiyousei, please, keep this a secret from everyone." "I understand." "Thank you."

*To be continued*

Author's notes: I was struggling whether or not to extend past what I did, but after a while of not being able to think of anything to put, I decided to just screw it and post it like this.


	6. Ex Chapter 1: Ancient Legend

Author's notes: Took a bit of a hiatus... writers block, y'know? Well, anyway, here's the next part.

Disclaimer: I only own the Ice Fairies, the Shadow Fairies, and Shadow Ice Cirno.

Ex Chapter 1: Ancient Legend

A few years before Cirno's birth, in the outside world, the Ice Fairies found a stone tablet with ancient writing on it. After a long time of deciphering it, an ancient prophecy was revealed. This is what was written on the tablet, modified into modern wording.

"It is unknown when it shall happen, but one day, this world will be overcast by Shadows. The counter to these Shadows is the light held inside of the frozen Ice, which they fear. However, only when the Ice and Shadow merge can the other Shadows be dispersed. However, the Shadow and Ice will be split in the process, with the Ice fragmented, scattering the fragments across the world.

However, it shall not end there. One Shadow will still linger, seeking revenge. The Shadow from before shall have to journey to recover the fragments of Ice and make it whole once again. Only once the Shadow and the Ice reunite shall the revenge-seeking shadow be defeated.

However, even this will not be the end. A new darkness will descend on our world, one that even the combined Shadow and Ice cannot defeat alone. However, with the help of many, the Shadow and Ice will become stronger. This strength will disperse the darkness and once again restore light."

It is unknown what this was meant to be, but years later, only about a week after Cirno was born, the Shadow Fairy King had declared war on the Ice Fairies, and sent soldiers to attack the village. Menisha, the Ice Fairy Queen, fled the village with her new-born daughter, and left her at the house of the Great Fairies in an attempt to keep her away from the Shadow Fairies. It worked for quite a while, but now, many years later, Cirno had become involved with the war, and there was no longer a way out of it. Menisha had just hoped she was ready...

*Ex End*

Author's notes: Think any of you can understand at least the first paragraph of this prophecy? I'd like to see your results.


End file.
